


Самый сладкий подарок

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: 29 мая 2020 года. Тихий семейный праздник, любящие друзья и лучший подарок для молодых родителей.





	Самый сладкий подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мини-челлендж "Порадуй Тони" в Stark & Strange community в честь дня рождения Тони Старка.

Задние колёса пикапа забуксовали на размытой ливнем дороге, провалившись в яму. Зелёный великан аккуратно выбрался из кузова и, приподняв рукой за багажник, вытащил машину из грязевого капкана.

— Спасибо, Брюс!

— Ты уверена, что нам стоит ехать? Я бы воспринял это как знак — мы то и дело застреваем.

— Просто с погодой не повезло!

— Нас не приглашали, Нат.

— Ну да. А ещё заверяли, что мы можем заглянуть в любой день. И сегодня есть отличный повод!

— Как-то это неловко всё равно, — покачал головой Брюс, забираясь обратно в кузов пикапа.

Наташа хмыкнула, дважды весело хлопнула ладонью по клаксону и тронулась с места. Остаток дороги прошёл без происшествий.

Ещё с крыльца они услышали детский плач и мелодичное мычание. Встречать гостей вышла Пеппер, улыбнулась радостно и чуточку неловко, обнялась с Наташей и пригласила в дом.

— Привет, Тони! — Наташа помахала рукой, и когда тот приостановился, чтобы ответить, ребёнок на его руках вновь разразился плачем.

— С днём рождения, — смущённо улыбнулся другу Брюс и помахал букетом цветов, который в его лапище смотрелся довольно нелепо.

— А… спасибо! Рад вас видеть! — Тони кивнул, пристраивая дочку на плече.

— Зубки режутся, — шепнула Пеппер, забирая у Брюса букет. — Но вы вовремя, мы как раз собирались накрывать на стол. Роуди с Хэппи вот-вот подъедут тоже. Пожалуй, нам нужен стол побольше. Брюс, поможешь?

— А кто это у нас такая пла-а-акса? — Наташа, стоя за спиной у Тони скорчила рожицу и высунула язык. Рёв сменился гулением и звонкими возгласами.

Тони обернулся и поморщился: однотонный плач по ушам бил не так, как резкие взвизги.

— Вижу, Морган очень нравится тётя Наташа, вот пусть тётя Наташа теперь Морган зубы и заговаривает. У неё это отлично получается. Возьми её, я индейку проверю.

Наташа с готовностью подставила руки и, прижав ребёнка к груди, потянулась поцеловать Тони в щёку.

— С днём рождения.

— Да, да, — отмахнулся тот, но тут же добавил: — Спасибо. Рад, что вы заехали.

Под глазами у Тони виднелись тёмные круги, да и Пеппер не похожа была на выспавшуюся. Наташа вздохнула про себя и переключила внимание на малышку, которая снова начала похныкивать.

Через четверть часа подъехали Хэппи с Роуди, и все вместе сели за стол. Праздничный ужин был простым, пили соки и лимонад, разговаривали о ерунде и передавали ребёнка, не желавшего торчать в одиночной камере коляски, с рук на руки по кругу, исключая Брюса, побоявшегося не совладать со своей силой. Из-за стола переместились на диван и кресла, не прерывая разговора, а когда Тони начал клевать носом, Наташа с расхныкавшейся Морган поспешила выйти на веранду. В окутавшей темноте, разжижаемой светом фонаря, малышка затихла, потом вдруг возбуждённо замахала руками и загулила, а спину согрело чужое присутствие. Брюс наклонился через её плечо и сделал «козу», вызвав новый всплеск бурного детского восторга.

На один короткий миг Наташа представила себя с Брюсом родителями, и тёплая волна окатила сердце от этой мысли. Глупой и совершенно безнадёжной. Несбыточные мечты.

У Брюса, кажется, тоже внезапно на душе потяжелело: он встал рядом, облокотившись на перила и посмотрел в чёрное, как смоль, небо.

— Я всё думаю и никак понять не могу, — произнёс он глухо, — доктор Стрэндж так настаивал на защите камня и сам же его отдал. Но смотрю вот сейчас на Тони, и… Может, не было в действительности никакого варианта победить? Может, победить значит просто… преодолеть? Зачем-то же мы выжили.

— Но за что-то же мы сражались, — покачала головой Наташа. — Может быть, есть какой-то способ всё… исправить.

— Я видел листки Тони с заметками, — невпопад ответил Брюс и со смешком низко наклонил голову. — Квантовая физика, кажется.

— Ты думаешь…

— Ты же знаешь Тони. Он не из тех, кто сдаётся, — Брюс вздохнул обречённо и потерянно улыбнулся.

Почти уснувшая, малышка Морган завозилась на руках и угукнула согласно. Наташа улыбнулась в сонные глазки и прижала ребёнка чуть крепче.

Хэппи и Роуди уехали через час. Наташа, глядя на задремавшего на диване Тони и едва стоящую на ногах Пеппер, заявила, что останется приглядеть за Морган. Брюс добавил, что составит ей компанию. Пеппер хотела возразить, но подавилась зевком и, признав поражение, увела мужа в спальню.

Наташа всю ночь сидела рядом с Брюсом на диване и рассказывала несмышлёной девчушке сказку о том, что слаще всего на свете.


End file.
